Геркулес
Мифология Храбрый Геркулес, полубог и сын Юпитера, при рождении получил невиданную мощь и силу воли. Для него нет непреодолимых задач и нет таких подвигов, которые он не смог бы совершить. Как и все внебрачные дети Юпитера, Геркулес однажды обратил на себя гнев Юноны... Сейчас он известен, как герой, но его величайших подвигов не было бы без ее трагического участия. Она свела Геркулеса с ума, заставив убить собственных детей. Оправившись от горя, Геркулес стал искать возможность искупить свои ужасные поступки. Жрец Юпитера посоветовал ему отправиться на службу к царю Эврисфею, и Геркулес послушал его совета, хотя и с большой неохотой. Завидуя полубогу, царь поставил перед ним двенадцать невыполнимых задач, ожидая, что Геркулес провалится уже на первом, в котором предстояло одержать победу над Немейским львом и вернуться во дворец с его шкурой. Немейский лев похищал женщин и пожирал солдат, его мех был настолько плотным, что ни одно оружие не могло пробить его, а когти были такими острыми, что ни одна броня не могла спасти от них. Геркулес выследил льва в горных пещерах и, чтобы выманить, выпустил в него стрелу, которая разбилась о его непробиваемую шкуру. Ловко увернувшись от кровожадного льва, Геркулес направил мощнейший удар прямо в его ревущую пасть, место, которое не защищал плотный мех - и убил его. Геркулес содрал со льва шкуру, используя его же когти, и стал носить ее в виде мантии-трофея. Эврисфей был ошеломлен возвращением героя. Легенда о могучем Геркулесе начала стремительно распространяться по миру. Еще одиннадцать труднейших испытаний придумал для героя подлый царь, но, спустя годы, Геркулес все же выполнил их одно за другим, заработав славу, известность и покой, который он так отчаянно искал. Способности Recommended Items Standard Build= |-|Arena Build= Videos God Reveal Trivia *Hercules was originally intended to be released between Bacchus and Xbalanque (likely in the week of December 3 to December 7 2012), however, Hi-Rez introduced the Focus system, and Hercules' original kit was created without said system in mind. As a result, he was postponed until after Xbalanque's release. *One of Hercules' jokes, "Do you even lift?", is a reference to the internet meme Do You Even Lift?. *One of Hercules' jokes, "A hero has got to be strong, got to be fast and.. er.. got to be fresh from the fight? Yeah.", is a reference to the song Holding Out For A Hero by the singer Bonnie Tyler. *Hercules' directed taunt towards Hades, "You should have learned by now Hades!", references the myth where Hercules wrestles and defeats Hades for the life of his friend's wife Alcetis. *Hercules Retrocules skin is based of his original Default skin prior to his visual update. The skin is voiced by Kevin Sorbo, famous for starring in the Hercules: The Legendary Journeys television series. Скины Стандартный= |-|Лев Олимпа= or 9500 |skinvoice=Hercules voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Hercules LionofOlympus.png }} |-|Великий Удар= |skinvoice=Grand Slam Hercules voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Hercules GrandSlam.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. }} |-|Дуралес= (Odyssey Chest) |skinvoice=Derpules voicelines |skinvideo=Геркулес - Дуралес |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|La Roca= (Colossal Chest) |skinvoice=La Roca Hercules voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Hercules LaRoca.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom ability effects. This skin can only be obtained as a rare roll from certain Treasure Chests. }} |-|Красавчик= |skinvoice=Hunkules Hercules voicelines |skinmodel1=SkinShot Hercules Hunkules.png |skinextra= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin was part of the Summer of Smite event. }} |-|Ретро Геркулес= This skin comes with custom character animations and ability effects. This skin was a special reward for any players that completed the 10 Million Celebration achievement (Win 10 matches during the 10 millionth player celebration) during August 2015. Completing this achievement also unlocked Hercules himself (if not owned), and his voice pack (if not owned). }} |-|Золотой= or 9500 |skinrequire=God Rank 1 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Hercules Golden.png }} |-|Легендарный= or 12500 |skinrequire=God Rank 5 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Hercules Legendary.png }} |-|Бриллиантовый= or 15000 |skinrequire=God Rank 10 |skinmodel1=SkinShot Hercules Diamond.png }}